The Winter of My Assassin Lover
by thunder sister
Summary: She's a greenhouse plant, never to be removed from her confines no matter how much she wishes to. SouKao
1. How We Meet

Disclaimer: You should all know this by now.

Author's Note: This is a little gift for all those that reviewed my other fanfic, What the Hell is Going On! I'd like to say, thank you for being patient with my lack of grammar, spelling, and interesting plots. If any of you guys want a lemon, please say so in your review. Thank you.

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Chapter 1

Kaoru sat at her window, taking in the view of the bridge that overlooked the river near her glorious mansion… It was the lovely season of summer. The sun shone brightly, the birds flew to and fro, and, most of all, the people walking about in the open, chattering happily about nonsense things and enjoying their time in the outside.

Kaoru hated it. Oh yes. Kaoru hated it all. She was more than envious of them. She was the daughter of a wealthy politician, the jewel that will eventually go up for sale to other wealthy politician's sons when she becomes of age. Despite more than 15 servants attending to her every need, despite the glorious white house she lived in, despite the riches that middle-class can only dream of having, despite everything she has, Kaoru would more than willingly give it all up to be one of them.

That's right. She was jealous. The girl that had everything and everyone bowing at her feet was jealous, jealous of the lowlifes that did the bowing. It was ludicrous. That's why she told no one, not even her handmaid that managed to become her closest friend, and especially not her father. Oh, she hated him the most.

"Kaoru-sama! Oh, Kaoru-sama!" A singsong voice cried out in the hustle and bustle of the hallways.

The nightgown-clad girl turned away from her sightseeing to the maid that was calling to her. "What is it, Misao?"

"Kaoru-sama?" she asked, opening the door and bowing respectfully," Your father request that you get ready for tonight's event."

Kaoru looked at her with dumbfounded look as she closed the window. "What event? I wasn't notified of any event!"

"Forgive me, Kaoru-sama. But your father wanted it to be a surprise. You are turning 18 tomorrow, the right age, and he wants you to find a suitor as soon as possible," the maid replied, gently placing a large dress on the many blankets of Kaoru's bed," Would you like me to help you with your attire?"

Kaoru eyed the article(s) of clothing wearily before nodding. There is no way in hell she can put on that corset by herself.

---

"Oh shi-!"

"Ah! Forgive me, Kaoru-sama! I pulled the strings too much!"

Kaoru held onto the post of her bed as Misao tied the back of her 'dress'. "What kind of dress is this!" she exclaimed, struggling to breath.

"No worries, Kaoru-sama!" she comforted, trying to tie the strings," Your father said that it is the latest style of clothing in France this time of year!"

"Ah, screw the French!" Kaoru shouted, swatting her maid's hands away and throwing off her corset," I don't need all these fancy things!" She threw off all her jewelry to the ground and ripped up her skirt.

"Kaoru-sama!" Misao gasped, picking up the shreds that scattered all over the floor," That was very expensive! You father is sure to get angry!"

When her mistress didn't answer, Misao looked up to see Kaoru picking out a simple kimono out of her vanity drawers with a melancholy look on her face. "Um… Miss? Why are you so sad?"

Almost immediately, Kaoru lit up and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Look, Misao!" She presented the white kimono in front of her maid," My mother wore this when I was a little girl. I'm sure she would have wanted me to wear it!"

Misao subtly frowned. She knew Kaoru more than anyone, and she knew that Kaoru's sudden change in mood was an automatic mechanism that she subconsciously developed to prevent her from hurting any more.

"Ok, so, how do I look?" Kaoru asked, twirling around proudly in the kimono of her deceased mother.

Misao smiled at her affectionately, as a loving sister would, and answered," You look like royalty."

Kaoru frowned a bit, but it soon turned into a smile, making a complete 180. "Of course I do! I'm the Queen of All Oddities!"

Misao chuckled at Kaoru's childish antics, tying her mistress's hair into two Chinese buns as she scampered around the room in joy. "Queen of All Oddities? Why Oddities, your highness?"

Kaoru turned around to look at her handmaid after she finished inserting the last hairpin. "Oh, you know…"

"No, I'm afraid I do not. Enlighten me, your highness," Misao said, humoring the girl.

"Because, my dear handmaid," Kaoru said, a juvenile grin gracing her young features, much like a child anxiously waiting for their birthday presents," Someday, I'm going to hightail out of this hellhole. And, when I do, I'll find him."

Misao smiled at Kaoru's statement. She knew the 'he' that Kaoru was talking about was the man of her dreams, literally. It plagued her almost every night, giving her mistress the love and affection she can never get in this mansion. Ever since these dreams started, Kaoru was set a goal to find him, and how can she do that when she can't even get out of her own 'home'?

Misao's internal clock rang, signaling her that it was almost time for the party. "All right, Kaoru-sama! It's time for you to meet the man of your dreams!" She pinched both of her mistress's cheeks and pulled at them.

"How do you know he's going to be there?" Kaoru questioned, talking funnily by the way her handmaid constricted her mouth's movement.

"I have feeling. Now go, go!" Misao let go of Kaoru's skin and went behind her, pushing at her back so that they might get to the surprise event faster.

---

Kaoru put a hand up to cover her yawn, the party obviously boring her. 'I wish Misao was here… All these people look conceited,' she though dejectedly.

"Kaoru-chan!" A stout, bearded old man called out to her.

"Hm?" Kaoru obeyed, walking up to him in a regal sense," Baron Seta? Did you need something?"

"Oh my dear girl," he chuckled heartily, obviously drunk from the way his chubby cheeks were pink," No need for formalities! We're all friends here aren't we?"

'Or so it seems, you old windbag,' Kaoru thought with disdain as the drunken baron swung an arm over her shoulder. But her expression was the exact opposite of what she feeling at the moment. "What is it that you needed?"

"You know how, gulp that your father and I are close companions, darling?" Baron Seta asked, occasionally taking a sip from his drink here and there.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," the uncomfortable girl replied, not liking where this is going.

"So it would make sense if you were to marry my son, correct? After all, your father and I are as close as brothers!"

'Tch, yeah right. You just want his money, you dingdong.' "I fail to see where you're getting at, sir."

"Ah! Smart one, aren't you! You'll make a suitable wife!"

Kaoru tried not to snort in her own humor. 'Smart? A suitable wife in your taste is one that's stupid enough not to know if she was screwed or not.' "Oh sir, you flatter me so. I don't think I'm worthy of your compliments." 'Not they're worth much, I tell you.'

"Nonsense, my dear!" He took off his arm from her shoulder and used it to motion for a boy to come over in their direction. "Kaoru-chan, this is my son, Soujiro!"

Kaoru inwardly gasped. It was him! No doubt about it, it was the boy that Kaoru dreamt of every night! 'It's him! It's him!' she thought hurriedly,' But… why's he here!' As usual, Kaoru's facial expression didn't betray her inner thoughts.

"Why, it's an honor to meet you, Soujiro-san," she said, bowing respectfully in a European fashion, though her clothing was Japanese.

"No, the pleasure is mine," he replied, bowing in the same manner. He was wearing Japanese style clothing as well. Kaoru bit her lip in anxiety; his voice is just how she imagined it! But why was he being so formal! This wasn't the way she imagined him!

"Umm…. Kamiya-san?" he asked, noticing how she was staring at him in confusion," Is there something on my face?"

Kaoru was shaken from her thoughts. 'No, it's not him. He wouldn't act like this! Why does he act so empty? And-and…. So fake!' she mentally convinced herself. But a little voice from the back of her head told otherwise.

"_What did you expect? For him to sweep you off your feet? I don't see a broom anywhere." _

Kaoru became irritated at this little intrusion. 'As much as I like your sense of humor, please refrain from intruding into my own little episode of wallowing in self-pity and sorrow.' But the voice replied back, as though it were smirking.

"_Did you just insult yourself?"_

Kaoru frowned. 'Shut up, you.'

"Um, Kamiya-san?"

"Call me Kaoru."

"Ah, yes, um, Kaoru-san?"

"What is it?"

"Am I bothering you in any way?" Soujiro asked, seemingly nervous at her response.

"Ah? Oh! Oh no, no, no, no!" Kaoru exclaimed, frantically waving her hands back and forth as she blushed from surprise," What makes you think that, Soujiro-san!"

He smiled, an understanding smile as a parent would smile over their little one. "You seemed deep in thought and you had all sorts of emotion playing through your face."

"Oh no… I was thinking…" Kaoru said sheepily, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Really? Oh, well, in that case, go on ahead. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he concluded, returning his attention back to the middle of the party, where his so-called _father_ was.

That's when Kaoru noticed; his lips. For some strange reason, Kaoru felt the urge to kiss. Yes, it might sound childish… but Kaoru wanted to experiment, wanting to know what it was like to kiss.

And, before either one was aware of it, Kaoru held both of Soujiro's side bangs down and placed a soft peck at that moment.

"Kaoru-san? What are you-"

Before he could say anymore, Kaoru silenced him with another kiss.

"Just experimenting…" she answered with a small, playful voice. They started kissing, with nothing malicious behind their actions. It's just plain, innocent experimenting, much like two children would do.

But their little occurrence had to be stopped. Kaoru immediately pulled back, turned the other way, and sneezed. She blushed, hiding her nose with her sleeve. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Sou-kun."

Soujiro laughed. This time it was genuine. The ringing sound was so new and clear to Kaoru's ears that she couldn't help but feel her spirits lighten.

"Well, well," a haughty voice said from behind Kaoru," What do we have here?" A firm, nail-polished hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her in the other direction. "The little princess thinks that she's so important that she doesn't have to wear formal gowns, does she?"

"Why, Priscilla-san," Kaoru said with sarcastic joy, a strained smile making its way to her face," How are you this fine evening?"

"Lovely, thank you," the arrogant girl snorted, fanning herself with the feather fan, obviously showing off the most expensive jewelry dangling from her neck," I see you're not wearing the latest designs from France. Pity, I'm sure it would've looked better on you than that worthless, simple, kimono." Priscilla glanced at Soujiro for a moment. "Well, who's _this_ fine gentleman?"

"I'm Soujiro Seta, of the Seta family," he introduced, bowing the same way that he did when he first met Kaoru. Kaoru frowned a bit, disappointed that his mask façade has returned.

"Why, I'm Priscilla, Priscilla Morgan, of the Morgan family," she said seductively, fluttering her eyes at him, "I'm also the heiress to the Morgan fortune."

"That's very nice. I'm happy for you." To Priscilla, it sounded like an invite to her flirty actions, but, to Kaoru, it sounded like a failed attempt at complimenting the obnoxious girl.

"Why thank you, Sou-chan. But… I've noticed that you've been hanging around with this…. Girl…." Priscilla made a revolted look on her face.

"Yes, I have. Do you disapprove?"

"Do I disapprove?" she repeated, a wide smile on her heavily made up face," I like you already! Why don't you come hang with me for a while and _I'll_ show you what it's like to have fun?" She grabbed onto his arm only to find that Kaoru removed her hand.

Kaoru glared at the girl opposite of her. "If he wants to be with you, he'll do so by himself."

"If he wants to be with me, then you should let him do so," Priscilla retorted, her flirty front long gone. "But I shouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand!"

Soujiro remained quiet, being a bystander to the whole argument.

"At least I'm not some pretentious, pompous woman that has to have servants do her walking for her!"

Having no more insults to yell at Kaoru, Priscilla retorted with something she hasn't used in a long time. Her voice was calm and mocking," Well, I shouldn't expect _you_ to understand the ways of the wealthy! After all, you're the child of a whore! You were only taken under Kamiya-san's wing out of pity!"

Kaoru couldn't take anymore. Kaoru smacked her that girl right in the face and yelled," Why are you such a bitch!" before she ran straight up to her room and collapsing on her bed, crying silently.

---

Kaoru sniffled as streams of water rolled down the sides of her cheeks. She froze when she heard the door click open.

"Go away," her voice croaked out.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Does it _look_ like I'm ok!" Kaoru angrily shot back, hiding her face in the pillow she was clutching as Soujiro walked into the room.

Shutting the door behind him, the brown-haired boy examined the confines of her room. It was simple, unlike so many of the bedroom she had seen owned by people such as her and Priscilla.

"Kaoru-san?" He reached out to her, only to have his hand slapped back.

"Don't touch me."

"Kaoru-san…" Soujiro started, feeling a bit regretful that he had when Kaoru continued sobbing but did not lose face," Kaoru-san… What's wrong?" He rubbed her back comfortingly, putting his arms around her when she didn't stop him this time.

"Aren't you disgusted by me?" she managed to whisper out.

"Now why would I be disgusted, Kaoru-san?" Soujiro asked, playing dumb.

"Don't be stupid. You know why. It's because I'm a child's whore. And you never know when I'll follow in my mom's footsteps… I just blemish your reputation too if you don't stay away from me."

Soujiro frowned visibly at her and Kaoru wondered what she had said that caused to change his mood. "Well, Kaoru-san," he said, another empty smile gracing his features," I'll let you in on something. You're not the only one. You see, I was the son of the heiress to the Seta fortune. The only problem: they didn't know who the father was. My mother told me that she didn't tell them because she knew that they would never accept him. He was just a common man, a middle-class worker. Even so, she loved him."

Kaoru looked up at him, seeing the hatred that glowed like embers in his eyes as he continued.

"As a result, they disowned her, but, for some reason, they took me in. But before you say anything, I would have much rather preferred to be disowned as my mother had been. They beat me, all of them. I did their rice business, I slept outside, I ate their scraps. But that was after all heirs to their fortune died in an epidemic, they had no choice but to make _me_ their heir."

"Sou-Sou-kun…" Kaoru stuttered in disbelief," Are you sure that they died in an epidemic?" She wasn't so sure that _that_ was the cause of their deaths. She had a feeling deep down in her gut that it was something else. It was _definitely_ something else.

Soujiro's eyes somehow turned into a golden hue, making his expression into primitive lust. "How'd you know?" he growled out, putting his hands on either side of Kaoru," That I killed them?" With that, his lips fell upon Kaoru's and both bodies feel upon the bed.

----

thundersister: How's that for a little romance? I remember, when I was at the beginning of my fan fiction life, every time I saw the word 'lips' I would blush. But now, only the word '-----' makes me blush… Try and guess what it is. . One clue: 5 letters.


	2. Will We Meet Again?

Author's Note: It's a miracle! I'm updating!

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous chapter

Soujiro's eyes somehow turned into a golden hue, making his expression into primitive lust. "How'd you know?" he growled out, putting his hands on either side of Kaoru," That I killed them?" With that, his lips fell upon Kaoru's and both bodies feel upon the bed.

-Chapter 2

Misao watched over Kaoru as she served her master's guests appetizers. She decided to guard Kaoru on her own accord. After all, how often is it that the master's daughter expects you to eat at the same table as her every morning? Besides, they were like sisters. No one can change that.

So you can suppose how joyful Misao became when she saw that Kaoru finally found interest in some man, and in the heir of the Seta fortune no less. And you can suppose how angry Misao became when she saw that Priscilla girl blurt out her friend's deepest secret.

Being the concerned person as she was, Misao sped after Kaoru only to find that that Soujiro person has beaten her to it. She remained outside the room, peeking through the small crack between the door and the wall. After listening in a bit, (ok, ok, so she's eavesdropping) she discovered that Soujiro was not as different from Kaoru as she thought he was and that there was chemistry going on between the two.

Misao smiled knowingly at the sight of the two people colliding lips before walking away to continue her work.

---

Soujiro didn't know what the hell he was doing. All he knew was the feeling of Kaoru's soft lips against his and the warmth he felt as their bodies connected with each other.

He tried to hold back, but, for some reason, his body refused to submit, doing quite the opposite.

'No! No! Stop it! You're hurting her!' he screamed in his head as Kaoru squirmed under his weight.

Finally, Soujiro pulled his head back, panting.

"Oh my god, Kaoru-san. Oh Kaoru-san. I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely; unaware of the heated gaze he was receiving from the breathless girl.

(Hahaha! What do you know? I'm so sorry for not updating my other fanfics that I'm giving you guys a lime without any requests! Now that's love right there! I expect reviews for this:P)

Unexpectedly to the two, Kaoru yanked down on his hair once again and crashed her mouth against his, igniting an all out war between her tongue and his. As the people continued their tongue-play, the temperature of the room heated up until it was so hot that they had no choice but to remove their outer layer.

Now, Soujiro was only wearing his pants and Kaoru was clad in her undergarments. Skin against skin. Sweat against sweat. Both neither gave up the fight between their tongues, only momentarily separating due to the necessary rite of removing each other's clothing one article after another. Eventually, both wore nothing but the hide on their back.

Soujiro used his arms to hoist himself above her, taking in her glorious nudity without a thought except how beautiful she was. Kaoru, on the other hand, blushed at even _glancing_ at the area below his midsection. He smirked at her.

"What?" Kaoru asked disapprovingly.

Soujiro shook his head back and forth with a mischievous grin that Kaoru couldn't help but be suspicious of. "Nothing," he smiled in a sing-song voice," Just contemplating on how perfect your body is."

Kaoru returned his smile with one of her own, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him forward. She planted butterfly kisses all over his cheek as he lightly nibbled the edge of her earlobe.

Soujiro's kisses trailed down from her neck to the valley between her. Kaoru moaned as he licked the sweat of her chest, leaving the area cold as soon as it lost contact with his tongue.

Kaoru looked down at him, her hands buried into his brown tresses. "Ungh, Sou-Souji- Soujiro…" she managed to speak out in between groans of pleasure while her partner sucked softly on her right breast," Do you- Ungh, think we should be doing this?"

Soujiro froze. He looked up at her with a scared look in his eyes. He quickly got off of her, mumbling soft apologies repeatedly, and jumping into the clothes he threw onto the floor with abandon.

"Sou-kun?" she asked, worried that she might have said something to insult him," Sou-kun, did I upset you?"

He looked up at her and cupped her face with his hand. "No, no, Kaoru-san, it's not that. It's just," he hesitantly told her.

"It's just what?" she whimpered, feeling her eyes water. Kaoru bit her lip and mentally told herself not to cry, but her body betrayed her. The waterworks began again and, this time, Soujiro was unsure of what to do.

"No, Kaoru-chan," he comforted softly, kissing her on her forehead," It's just; I don't think that we should be doing this yet. We're not even married."

"We're not married _yet_," Kaoru corrected, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"No, Kaoru-chan," he warned," Don't make quick assumptions. You're not even sure that our fathers are even friends. They could be rivals for all we know." Soujiro slowly pushed Kaoru down on the bed, covering her with the bed sheets, and neatly placing her discarded clothes on her vanity.

Before he could get out the door, Kaoru whispered shakily," We're not going to see each other again, are we?"

Soujiro turned around and shook his head. He tenderly brushed away her bangs and pecked her head, making an audible 'smeck' sound. Kaoru giggled. "No worries, love. Nothing can keep me from you." With that, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kaoru rolled over on her side and giggled to herself, but she blushed as she remembered that he called her 'love'.

---

3:04 a.m.

Kaoru woke up, feeling fatigued from having a dreamless sleep. Groaning as she gripped the blanket, she turned in the other direction, cracking her back, wanting to get some more sleep.

"Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama!" a familiar voice rang, accompanied with a few knocks outside her bedroom door.

"Hn…? What is it?" she yelled out groggily, pulling the covers over her head as Misao burst into the room.

"Kaoru-sama! Breakfast is ready!" the happy handmaid exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Kaoru looked at her maid skeptically, bags under her eyes. "Misao…?"

"Yes?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night just so you will announce that breakfast is ready?"

Misao ignored her mistress's irritated state and replied with a joyful voice, snatching the blankets and flinging them away to reveal Kaoru's naked form," Rise and shine, Kaoru-sama!"

Kaoru shivered at the sudden contact with the chilling air, but shrugged it off to get dressed. Neither girl were embarrassed with the state of dress Kaoru was in. To them, it was a normal occurrence. Besides, summer in Japan was extremely hot, especially at night when you have a ton of English, feather-stuffed blankets covering you.

Kaoru groaned as she rubbed her eyes to look at the clock, when realization hit her. "Umm… Misao…?" the girl asked, turning to her maid who was humming as she folded the blankets properly.

"Yes, Kaoru-sama?" Misao answered, not flinching from her work.

"Why did you wake me up at 3 in the morning?"

"Ah, yes! That almost slipped my mind. You will be going to Matsue for another ball to find you a suitor." (Ok, just imagine the distance between Los Angeles and San Diego… or farther. Remember, they didn't have cars back then so it'll take longer.)

Kaoru nearly dropped the brush in her hand. "What!"

Misao laughed at her mistress's gaping mouth. "Hahaha, oh, Kaoru-sama," she proclaimed heartily, handing Kaoru a dress encased in a box, much like something Sleeping Beauty might have worn to her engagement ball," No worries. I overheard you and Soujiro-sama last night. Didn't he say that nothing can keep him from you?"

"Well, yes, but, doesn't he live here in Tokyo? I mean, it would take him at least a day to get there. Don't you think his father would have noticed his absence by then?"

Contemplating on what she said, Misao nodded," That's true, Kaoru-sama, but, before he left, Soujiro-sama noticed me and said something. He said for me to tell you that his father is having a council meeting in Matsue on the same day as your ball." Misao sighed dreamily. "Oh my, Kaoru. It seems as though fate set this up for you two to be together." (Well, if you consider the authoress fate then you can't tell Misao that she's lying, now can you…?)

Kaoru squealed with delight and threw her arms Misao in joy, leaving her long forgotten dress on her headboard. She jumped around happily but suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute… He was not invited to the ball, was he? How can he get in? I mean, there's going to be guards there, right?"

Misao pointed a finger at her, a naughty expression on her face. "You should learn to trust you man, Kaoru-sama. If he says nothing will keep him from you, nothing will keep him from you. Besides," Misao said, rummaging through the box that contained her mistress's dress.

"Besides…?" Kaoru implored.

"Ah! Found it!" Misao cheered, waving the item she was looking for in front of Kaoru's face.

"What is it?" Kaoru observed the object as soon as Misao stopped waving it around.

"It's a mask, Kaoru-sama," she commented with glee," For your ball. Guess what that means?"

"It's a masked ball!" Kaoru smiled, taking the glitter-covered feather mask from her maid's hands, partaking in its gleaming beauty.

"Exactly! So your man can get in there easily!" Kaoru blushed at the thought of Soujiro being 'her man'. "All right, now it's time for some breakfast!"

---

Soujiro remained sitting on the rocky edge of the pond by his large estate, deep in thought. His 'father', Baron Seta, had informed last night, before he met Kaoru, that that he would be accompanying him on his council meeting in Matsue. As soon as he met Kaoru, he planned to ask the baron to let him stay, but decided against it. Good thing he did too, for Misao, Kaoru's handmaid, had told him that Kaoru was going to Matsue as well. It seems as though fate had this planned all along. (Of course I do! If I didn't, then I'm one bad author… and not in a good way.)

He subconsciously put his fingers to his lips, still dazed by the lingering feeling of Kaoru's against his own. She was like a drug… only that you don't get brain-damaged when you get high off her… or do you?

Soujiro wasn't sure of what to think anymore. He wasn't sure if his attraction to Kaoru is lust or love. Then, he remembered what his 'grandmother' had told one of his 'cousins'.

_-Flashback_

_The wrinkled old woman sat across from her grandson in the traditional Japanese sitting position, a half-giddy, half-serious look upon her aging face. Neither two noticed a little 11-year-old Soujiro standing right outside the shoji screen for he had learned the hard way to be light on his feet and invisible. "Now what did you want to tell me, young grandson?" _

"_Um… uh…" the grandson stuttered, obviously new to this topic of conversation," Lately… I've been, uh… thinking…" _

"_Thinking…?" It was apparent that she grew wary of his incoherent babbling, but, since he **was** one of the heirs, she might as well install at least **some** confidence into him. _

"_I was thinking about… this girl… and… not only that, I've been dreaming about her too, and…" he sweated, poking his two index fingers together effeminately. _

"_Ah, so you're trying to tell that you want to bed this girl and have her as your wife, am I correct?" The old windbag raised a white, hairy eyebrow at him, amused that he would ask **her** for council and not her **husband**. _

"_Er… yes, to put it bluntly…" _

_Soujiro, by now, was interested in their conversation seeing that he is at the wonderful age of barely entering the wonderful world of puberty. But he wouldn't tell his 'guardians' **that**. Hell no. They would beat him senseless, saying that he's so perverted that he'll turn into a whore like his mother. 'So it's normal to have those kind of dream?' Soujiro thought innocently. _

_The old grandma chuckled heartily. "My boy, you are now at the growing age of 15. It's normal for you to think these things. But you must make sure that you clean up after yourself when you have one of those dreams, ok?" _

"_Yes, grandmother. But… how do you know if it's love… or lust… as you call it?"_

_The elderly woman chuckled again. "My boy, you'll know when the time comes. But you must control yourself, understood?"_

"_Yes, grandmother." _

_When the little eavesdropping boy saw the grandson get up, he immediately withdrew and quietly raced down the hall to seem as though he was running to get the rice barrels. 'It's normal, huh?' _

_-End Flashback_

'So I'll know when the time comes?' Soujiro thought to himself. An image of Kaoru writhing beneath him last night came to him and he instantly ran to the bathroom to do… something… before people began to notice.

(So we got ourselves a dirty Soujiro, huh? I dare you to guess what he's doing! . )

---

Kaoru all of a sudden felt that Soujiro was having a bit of trouble. What kind of specific trouble it is, she did not know. It was just a sudden feeling that dawned to her while she was eating the oatmeal Misao had prepared for her.

Misao came down the staircase with 2 suitcases in her hands. "Kaoru-sama! I'm done packing you clothes! Are you ready to go?"

Kaoru picked up her and walked to dump them in the kitchen sink for washing later on. (Remember people, in this time period, they had basins for washing but I put sink to make you more in tune with the story.)

With a heavy sigh of worry over her _'man'_, Kaoru nodded her head at her handmaid and took one of the cases from Misao, heading toward the carriage that awaited them.

'Here we go.'

---

Soujiro was done with his 'business' in the restroom and is now packing his belongings into the suitcases his '_father_' had given him. He smiled unknowingly to himself. 'So, Kaoru-san is going to Matsue too? Good.' Along side his katana and armor he packed into the already stuffed baggage, Soujiro also put a pair of handcuffs that he had been given by the head of the police force, Saitou. Good thing they were friends, it meant that you had a strong determination or you just had strong connections to his source of income. For Soujiro, it was a little of both. It was difficult to get near him in general after all… The boy shuddered a thought of what Tokio-san had to do to get under _his_ skin.

Soujiro was happy for her. He had learned from her husband indirectly that she was infertile, but, after a few years, she had gotten impregnated. He subconsciously wondered what they would look like; would they be as difficult as their father? Or was nice and friendly as their mother? Or maybe both at the same time? Soujiro slapped himself to prevent his thoughts form going any further.

---

Kaoru had her elbow propped upon the windowsill of her carriage, her hand supporting the side of her jaw. Again, she sighed.

"Kaoru-sama," Misao pointed out," You've been sighing a lot lately. Is it because of Soujiro-sama?"

Her mistress suddenly turned into a cherry color and waved her arms in front of her in an 'X' formation. "Me…? Why-why would I think of h-him!"

Misao gave a haft-hearted glare at Kaoru. "Never mind, Kaoru-sama. You're just in denial…"

Kaoru let the subject drop until a certain Latin tutor of hers popped into her head. She looked evilly at her counterpart who was currently staring out the window with a longing look on her face.

"But what about you, Misao?" Kaoru asked innocently, her mischievous smirk betraying any tone in her voice.

"What about me?" Misao asked, not sure where this is going.

"You know… My Latin tutor… Aoshi-san," Kaoru said… a jovial look on her face as her handmaid's face turned into a tomato.

"That-that's none of you concern, Kaoru-sama!" Misao shouted out.

Kaoru merely busted out laughing, clutching at her sides as Misao couldn't help but do the same.

----

thundersister: Yo, I made my chapters a little longer than that of my other fanfic, **_What the Hell is Going On!_** So I hope you guys are happy. I have some questions for you all, and I'll be sure to be thankful if you would answer them.

1 What the hell is a song fic? And don't give me this bullshit that it's a fanfic based on a song. We all know that that doesn't describe shit and you know it.

2 I have a feeling that no one wants a lemon… well, there's this one person, but it's only one person! Shall I just let this be rated T?

3 Tell me how you like it so far!

4 Oh yeah, for those that asked in **_What the Hell is Going On!_**. I was 11-years-old, 6th grade, when I did that fanfic and now I'm a 12-year-old 7th grader on summer vacation. So tell me if my writing is good, ne?

Now, for the responses! Yay!

Lynnie6: You were into the story? Wow, even **I** wasn't into it that much. And I'm the author…sheesh. Thank you for adding this story to your faves!

Lathayan: Did I spell that right? Ok, thank you! I love making my reviewers happy.

Another Baka: giggles Do you have braces? pokes at big grin

Anonymous Freak: Yes, I know it's a little rushed but it's no more rushed than a love-at-first-sight cliché in the movies. By the way… the word is not 'Sex'. . 

Insane Reader: Hahahaha! You make me laugh! Consider yourself special because you're the very first one to request for a lemon!

Mimi: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. (Wow, I feel like I performed in Las Vega or something.)

Virtually Forgotten: Ooohh… looks at your review with wide eye Thank you! Don't worry! I wouldn't dare disappoint you as far as not updating! And, so far, your review is the first intelligent one I've received so far! (No offense guys! It's just that she used big words!) I love doing suspense. I remember, during my elementary school days that the genre that I was the worst at writing was suspense… so… you could imagine how hard I worked to create this cliffhanger. (Not much, I tell you.)

Silence-Breaker: Nice. I like your name. You sound like a rebel. XD I know, I know. I'm known for making good fanfics end prematurely… hahahaha. That won't happen with this one… at least I hope not. ;;

And that's all for now, I love you all. Well… those that reviewed at least. :P

-Ciao


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: That's a record! o.0! I updated in less than 2 days! OMG! And it's of a decent length too! God, I **must** be bored!

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous chapter

"_But what about you, Misao?" Kaoru asked innocently, her mischievous smirk betraying any tone in her voice._

"_What about me?" Misao asked, not sure where this is going. _

"_You know… My Latin tutor… Aoshi-san," Kaoru said… a jovial look on her face as her handmaid's face turned into a tomato. _

"_That-that's none of you concern, Kaoru-sama!" Misao shouted out._

_Kaoru merely busted out laughing, clutching at her sides as Misao couldn't help but do the same. _

-Chapter 3

It was boring. No, let me rephrase that. It was utterly, indubitably, definitely boring. The days have gone by ever so slowly ever since she had arrived at their other mansion in Matsue and Kaoru could swear that she could even feel the wrinkles being bombarded into her bare skin.

Kaoru leaned against her elbow as she twirled her fork around in the spaghetti with her free hand. Misao was busy doing other menial chores… 'Not that they're too important anyway,' Kaoru thought with a frown adorning her features,' Father just dislikes servants moping around doing nothing… He prefers _me_ to do it for them. By the way, where is that fat, old lout?'

She wandered around the empty halls of the gigantic building, occasionally stealing a glance out the window to spy them working hard, running to and fro to apply fertilizer to all the flowers that her father didn't even like. She exhaled in contempt as she thought,' Those whores won't even last until Christmas.'

Kaoru came upon an enormous door that led to an enormous room, the den, and heard giggling and moans coming from the inside. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'He's at it again… that fat ass. It's his fault mother left him.' Kaoru felt empty inside as her thoughts led to her mother. 'She should have taken me with her…'

The girl shook all thoughts out of her head and ran to the nearest door to the garden. "Ah screw this, I'm going outside." She burst pass the door and let her arms fly as she ran around the place, servants trying not to stare as it was disrespectful to their master's daughter. Kaoru didn't care. She was too ecstatic. She rarely had times like this to herself and she cherished every second of it.

Misao, with a bucket of flowers in her arms, saw a blur of color whiz past her and she wondered if it turning into autumn already. Shaking her head to convince herself that now was not the time for hallucinations, the girl continued on with her work, trying hard not to think that she was delusional when the same blur of color whiz past her again.

Kaoru lost rack of direction. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She would give up everything for this moment. It was like heaven… only she wasn't laying on a cloud wearing nothing but a white, flowing garment that censored only the important stuff and she wasn't on a happy-go-lucky kind of high. Before she knew it, Kaoru ended up in the middle of nowhere… well, it's more like and endless grass field.

She shrugged her shoulders, collapsing into the grass that did nothing to harm her back as the grass was used as a cushion. She didn't care. She was out of that hellhole.

Kaoru sighed contently," Ah… I'm in heaven…"

"So heaven is somewhere without me?" a voice asked from above her.

---

Kaoru wasn't the only one that was bored. Soujiro had to go through was seems like hours and hours of meeting up with people he didn't even know, his father's colleagues, and visiting people that can't visit him, his father's colleagues that can't walk.

Soujiro chewed on the pen in his mouth as he was supposed to write many thank you letters to people that had invited them over to their house. He sighed and looked over at the window on the right side of his desk. 'Is Kaoru looking at the same sky?' he thought idly.

After finishing the last thank you letter, which took around a day, Soujiro plopped upon his bed. He turned and snuggled into one of the feather stuffed pillows that he had received from the baron in Yokohama. For others, things like pillows were a common occurrence, but Soujiro appreciated every one of it. From his childhood, he would sleep in spaces unfit for even a dog, but he somehow still managed… and look at where he is now! That's one big step up the ladder, don't you think?

His thoughts strayed off to a certain raven-hair girl and he fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber, one that he hasn't had in a while.

---

"Oh, Sou-chan!" a feminine voice sang out.

Soujiro twisted in his bed, pulling the blankets over his head in hopes that the annoying, singing voice would go away… but that was wishful thinking. Someone tried to take away his bed sheets but he pulled them up just in time to prevent any cold contact coming to his face.

"Get up, Sou-chan! Why are you sleeping in today? You usually wake up before the whole household! Did you wet the bed again?"

With this comment, Soujiro bolted straight up and changed into appropriate clothing at the blink of an eye. He stuttered in a hard voice though his cheeks were tainted pink," Kama-Kamatari-san! How dare you insinuate that **_I_** would wet the bed! I'm 15 for goodness sake!"

The said butler waved his hand across his master's face and made a teasing expression. "Ah, yes. I forgot. You don't wet the bed. You have wet _dreams_, but you don't wet the bed."

The boy smacked his butler upside the head and grumbled about how gay men can be so embarrassingly direct, stomping off to the dining hall for breakfast.

---

As he ate his breakfast with deadly silence, his face betrayed no emotion except faux happiness. Kamatari waited for his master, leaning against them wall, and as silent as Soujiro was being. The only noise that was emitted around the room was the sound of his father talking to himself about business meetings in his usual drunk demeanor.

Both sighed in relief as the old man took his ramblings elsewhere, occasionally slapping one of the maid's bottoms as they passed by the hallway. Not one decided to revolt against him for they knew that they would lose their jobs for that.

"Ooh! That man is such a pig! Shishio-sama is more refined than that!" the homosexual man exclaimed, his kimono flaring up in anger with him. "Oh, I feel so sorry for you, Sou-chan," Kamatari implied, patting Soujiro on the shoulder," You have to deal with that brute everyday."

(I hold no offense to gay people, lesbians, or bisexuals. Quite the contrary, I support them. If you have a problem with my opinion, take it **_outside_** If you choose to do otherwise, I will report you to the administrators.)

Soujiro gave another heaving sigh," I feel sorry for myself too."

---

Because life inside the mansion was so uninteresting, Soujiro decided to go take a walk outside to prevent his mind from exploding from the lack-luster. On his little journey to the outside world, Soujiro spied a certain girl running around the place in what it seems to be sheer joy. With the speed that he acquired from being beaten all the time, a person has to run away sometime, Soujiro chose to follow his love to a grassy plain. He saw her abruptly stop and fell upon the soft, green grass.

"Ah… I'm in heaven," he heard her sigh out in content.

Soujiro couldn't resist the fact to catch her having fun without him, thus, he walked to her, head about 6 inches from her face and calmly asked," So heaven is somewhere without me?"

----

thundersister: Hey, ya'll. I know it's a little shorter than the previous chapters, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter before I go on a vacation to San Diego. I wouldn't want my fans to think," Where did she go **_now!_**"

For those of you that read the my ending author's note in chapter 1, the word that used to make blush was '-----'. And, no, the word is not 'sex'. I will give you only **_one_** clue, and if you don't get it right this time… then I'll think you're too young for this kind of thing suggest that you discontinue reading my fanfic.

Clue: It is the shortest male appendage and it starts with 'p'.

XD You better get it right this time! Or else! (shakes fist)

By the way, I was wondering if any of you guys out there have a xanga? Because I have one and it would be great if you were to subscribe to me!

Here are the replies:

SoujiroKaorufanatic: Hahahaha. I'm famous too. I made the popular **_What the Hell is Going On!_** Fanfic. It seems as though Kaoru doesn't like your bigheadness. Lol. I know how you feel. When I was doing my fanfics, I got so tired… I wanted to rip my hair out and scream at the computer," **Why can't anyone make Sou/Kao fanfiction!**" Yay, you're the 2nd person to request a lemon.

Naughty Girl: Soujiro's a boot? It's kind of hard to imagine him as foot ware… So… do you want a lemon or not! I don't want a maybe answer! It confuses me! SD

Lynnie6: So far, you're the one person that reviews me the most! Congratulations! Yay! You're the 3rd person to request a lemon! (I've been keeping track) Thank you. That's what all my friends tell me… And they're in 9th or 10th so it's kind of freaky…

That's all for now! Ja ne!


	4. The Plot Revealed

Author's Note: Forgive me if I don't update more often. I've been having trouble at home lately… (Meaning that my parents want me to get off the computer when I'm doing my story.)

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

"_Ah… I'm in heaven," he heard her sigh out in content. _

_Soujiro couldn't resist the fact to catch her having fun without him, thus, he walked to her, head about 6 inches from her face and calmly asked," So heaven is somewhere without me?"_

-Chapter 4

"Sou-kun!" Kaoru exclaimed, bolting straight up from her laying position," What are you doing here!"

Soujiro laughed at her surprise and shifted to sit beside her. "Didn't Misao-san tell you that I would be here in Matsue as well?"

Kaoru giggled to herself, putting a hand to her forehead. "Oh I'm sorry. I almost forgot!"

"What do you mean you almost forgot?" Soujiro asked playfully, loving how each statement he made seemed to spark an amusing remark from her.

"Ok, ok! I forgot!" Kaoru said, exasperated with him poking fun at her.

Soujiro's expression hardened and he turned his head to face the sky. "So you forgot about me then?"

"I'll never forget you, Sou-kun," Kaoru whispered to him softly as she put her head on his shoulder, oblivious to the way Soujiro was looking at the sky. "Sou-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Sure."

---

"Oh, Kaoru-sama! Oh, Kaoru-sama!" Misao called out, finally realizing that the speeding blur of color that flew right past her was none other than her own mistress. She sighed to no one in particular as she wandered around the forest, looking for Kaoru.

"Sou-chan! Sou-chan! Where are you, dear?" a voice called out, catching Misao's attention.

'Who's that?' she thought. The handmaid followed the voice to its source to find someone she hasn't seen in the longest time. "Kamatari-kun!" she shouted,

"Ah! Misao-chan!"

The two ran towards each other and embraced each other warmly. "I thought you went to work in Yokohama!" Misao yelled in his kimono.

"Yes, but I caused quite a ruckus there with all the men that they sent me here to Matsue!" The butler replied with equal volume, causing a laugh to come from the handmaid.

"Oh, Kamatari-kun! You're still as fun as ever!" Misao let go of him and put a finger up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill out. "Kaoru-sama and I thought you were done for!"

The butler pulled up his sleeves and flexed his bicep. "Who? Me? No one can get rid of the infamous Kamatari of the Scythe!"

Misao remembered what she was in the forest for. "Oh, Kamatari-kun! Kaoru-sama is missing! I have to go find her!" She motioned to run again but Kamatari grabbed her sleeve.

"I'm looking for Sou-chan as well. Knowing him, he's probably with Kaoru-chan so we might as well find them both together."

"Sou-chan…? As in Soujiro Seta!"

"Yes, why?"

"That's-that's- You work for him!"

"Yes…?" Kamatari answered, not sure where this is going.

"Well then. We don't need to look for him. Let's go, Kamatari-kun." Misao grabbed hold of his kimono and dragged him toward the Kamiya mansion.

"But why! We have to look for Sou-chan and Kaoru-chan!"

"I'll tell you why when we reach the mansion! Ok!"

---

Soujiro's eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" His back felt unusually painful and his shoulder was numb from pressure. He turned to see what was the cause of this pressure to see his lover asleep next to him. Soujiro noticed the stars in the sky when realization hit him like a woodpecker's beak to the bark of a tree. 'It's nighttime!'

"Kaoru-chan!" he whispered hastily, poking the slumbering girl on the cheek," Kaoru-chan, get up! It's nighttime already! Both our fathers will kill us if they found out where we've been!"

With this comment, Kaoru's eyes flung open and she stood up to look at the one that woke her. "Are you serious? Then that means we have to go **now**!" She grabbed Soujiro's haori and went to run.

"No! We could go faster like this!" Soujiro picked up Kaoru in his arms and ran 3 steps short of he Shukuchi. (For those that don't know what this is, it's in that episode where Sou-chan fought with Kenshin.)

---

Kaoru stepped in through the back door of the mansion in hopes of no one noticing her. But she was not too lucky. All of the maids and other servants noticed her arrival and each and every one of them went rushing toward her with makeup, jewelry, and other things in their hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?" Kaoru asked, not knowing why her arrival had aroused her servants.

"Oh, Kaoru-sama!" one of them exclaimed, dabbing some powder on her mistress's cheek," Did your father not tell you! You will find a suitor at tonight's masquerade ball! Oh, I'm so proud of you, Kaoru-sama!"

Another said, putting some jewels in Kaoru's hair." Kaoru-sama! You're finally growing up! Your father can finally die happily knowing that he will have an heir to the Kamiya fortune!"

Kaoru groaned inwardly as more servants bombarded her with things she didn't even need.

---

Soujiro stepped into his 'father's' office. "You wanted me, father?"

The stout, old man turned in his chair to face Soujiro. "Yes, my dear boy. You do remember why I assigned you as the heir of the Seta fortune?"

Soujiro bowed obediently, his fake, happy expression dominating his face. "Why yes, father. I am to rid the Seta's of their opponents and assist them in raising their status and wealth."

"Good. I know you haven't had an assignment in months…" He stroked his beard as if deep in thought. "I think it's time we relived the good old days."

Soujiro shuddered involuntarily without the man noticing. He knew what he was going to say next.

"Here is your new target." The man tossed him a pile of papers and Soujiro's eyes widened for a moment before returning to his emotionless state.

"The only man in the Kamiya family. I trust that you don't have a problem with this, do you, Soujiro?"

"No, father. I will do as you wish." Soujiro headed toward the door to exit until the man stopped him with his voice.

"You **will** kill any witnesses. Even if one of the witnesses is that Kamiya girl."

"Yes, father," Soujiro obeyed before he made his exit. A knot formed in his stomach at the thought of slashing his sword slashing through is fair Kaoru.

----

thundersister: It's shorter than the first two, but it's longer than the previous. I'm sorry, but I'll be going to Sand Diego every weekend now until my grandmother recovers. Lately, she's had this infection in her leg and it has to be amputated. So… I'm sorry if this had caused my updates to be less frequent but it cannot be helped.

Oh, yeah. I would like to congratulate **_lynnie6_** for actually figuring out the word I was talking about! Thank you for being so smart!

Now for review replies! Yay!

SoujiroKaorufanatic: Yes, we're practically the only ones that actually make Sou/Kao fanfics. It's kind of sad when you think about it. ;; These people are driving me nuts! Make your own damn fanfic! I want to read too!

Insane Reader: Yes, I love reading something 'special' too! XD

Naughty Girl: Thank you! Actually, to tell you the truth, Kamatari-kun is my favorite character out of the whole Rurouni Kenshin. So I just **_had_** to have him in here!

Philia-chan: Why yes, I have heard of Romeo and Juliet. I tried making one before, but the story was just so unoriginal that I got so sick of it that I deleted it. I actually made it more childish, or lighter in the mood, on purpose. I have a reason to make it lighter. It's like the saying… "The calm before the storm" you know? But, if you've read the author's note at the end of chapter 2, you'll know that I am still, in fact, a child. Anyways, thank you for actually taking the time to correct me! And thank you for noticing that I was making the story lighter on purpose!

Lynnie6: Thank you! You're the first person to figure out the word! How would you like to be my head cheerleader? (Does that sound good? Or am I getting too bigheaded?)

Virtually Forgotten: I updated just for you! Well… not just for you… for other readers too… but I updated with you in mind! ;; Why can't you read stories with higher ratings, hm? But, if you have a good reason, I will maintain the T rating. But you must have a good reason! Like parents…

: What's with your name! I wanna know who you are! Don't be anonymous to me! Actually, now that I think about it, that word still makes me blush. Lol Thank you for reviewing!

Ciao, ya'll!


	5. Lost Faith In Each Other

Author's Note: If I did own Rurouni Kenshin then why would I be making a **fanfic** instead of just making a remake manga?

By the way, I looked at my hits and saw 209. Out of all those, how people reviewed? Hmm… I don't know… maybe 20? 20! Out of 200! That's messed up! You know what, I'm not going to update, until I get at least 23 more reviews!

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

"_Here is your new target." The man tossed him a pile of papers and Soujiro's eyes widened for a moment before returning to his emotionless state. _

"_The only man in the Kamiya family. I trust that you don't have a problem with this, do you, Soujiro?" _

"_No, father. I will do as you wish." Soujiro headed toward the door to exit until the man stopped him with his voice. _

"_You **will** kill any witnesses. Even if one of the witnesses is that Kamiya girl." _

"_Yes, father," Soujiro obeyed before he made his exit. A knot formed in his stomach at the thought of slashing his sword slashing through his fair Kaoru._

-Chapter 5

Kaoru finally got used to breathing with a corset on. (If you want to know what the dress looks like, go to Google and find a picture of the Phantom of the Opera. It's that white dress that she wore to the masquerade ball.) Her high heels, however, were another story. Kaoru tried walking around her room to get the feel of the shoes, but she keeps on tripping here and there that she just gave up and sat down on the bed.

Misao rushed into the room and slammed the door closed, earning many thumps, knocks, and shouts saying," Let **me** help Kaoru-sama!" "Whew! That was close!" She turned to her mistress with a hairbrush and a handful of pins in her hand. "Now, Kaoru-sama, let's fix your hair."

"But, Misao!" she whined," I like my hair as it is!"

The handmaid put her hands to her hips. "Let me at least put it in a ponytail."

"Fine," Kaoru huffed," But _only_ in a ponytail."

Misao squealed giddily and jumped onto the spot on the bed behind Kaoru and started to brush her mistress's ebony locks.

---

Soujiro stared at himself in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'How could the English wear this-this-this tux!' He thought with contempt,' It's so tight and uncomfortable!' A voice in the back of his head said:

_But you **have** to wear it! It's a European-style masquerade ball! You don't want to be the only one there wearing a yukata, do you? Besides, Kaoru-chan might think it looks handsome on us. _

With a reluctant sigh, Soujiro submitted to the voice. He put a white carnation in his breast pocket, picked up his mask from his dresser, and headed to the masquerade.

---

Kaoru's stomach was doing flips and her heart was thumping like a rabbit in heat. She was so nervous. Even if she was still waiting for Misao to give her the signal for her entrance, which wasn't for 15 more minutes, Kaoru still felt all anxious inside. She heard from Misao herself that Soujiro was going to come, and she knew that her handmaid wasn't one to lie being the all-honored type of person she was, Kaoru felt doubt creeping up into her head.

She turned her head over to Misao's direction. "Are you sure that he's going to come, Misao?" Kaoru asked fearfully.

A vein popped in the maid's head. "For the last time, Kaoru-sama!" she whispered angrily," He **is** going to come!"

Kaoru felt he spine shiver and shake. "How do you know? What if he didn't make it!"

Misao's anger quickly diminished at the sight of her mistress being scared. Out of all her years with her, not once has she seen her **_this_** scared. She knew what it was like. She felt the same way when Kaoru had told her that Aoshi was going to serve in the war. Kaoru had comforted her the best she can, but she wasn't doing the same for her now.

Misao patted her on the shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok, Kaoru-sama! He will come! He told me himself! You should believe your lover! Don't tell me that you've lost all faith in him already!"

Kaoru immediately regained her disposition, a fiery look in her eyes. "Hell no! I'll wait for him even if it takes the whole night."

"Now that's the Kaoru-sama I know!" Misao glanced at the clock and hurriedly dusted off Kaoru's dress and went to unveil the curtain to the entrance. "Kaoru-sama! It's 7 o'clock! Time for your entrance!"

Kaoru listened to the butler call out the beginning of the party through the thin fabric of the velvet curtain.

"I am pleased to announce that the suitor masquerade for the heiress to the Kamiya line has begun!"

A fanfare played and Kaoru could hear the hustle and bustle of people entering the large ballroom.

"Get ready, Kaoru-sama!" Misao whispered to her.

Kaoru instantly put on her mask and straightened her back.

Misao tugged onto the rope and the curtain parted in the middle, revealing Kaoru in all her fame and glory.

Despite her true character, Kaoru stepped regally down the stairs, taking dainty steps with her gold-lined pointy shoes, not once did her posture falter. Her hand gracefully slid across the banister as she made her way to the center of the ballroom.

All eyes were on her, man or woman, taking in her exquisite beauty.

Although everything about her said: elegant, composed, and refined, Kaoru was everything but on the inside. On the inside, she sweating up a storm. 'Stay calm, Kaoru. You can do this!' she thought to herself,' Careful. Take small, petite steps. Don't fall. Keep your back straight. Keep your arms relaxed and graceful… yes, graceful. Like that… So far so good.'

As soon as she stepped down to the tiles floor, all the men came toward her and asked to start a conversation.

"No, **I** asked her first!"

"No, **_I_** did!"

"Well, _I'm_ more handsome than you!"

"How do you know! You're wearing a mask!"

"So are you!"

Even though Kaoru fought the urge to stab them all in the head, she kept her composure. "Now, now, gentlemen, we're all adults here. I'll talk with all of you one at a time. We have the whole night! There is no rush. Now, I want you all to go and talk with other beautiful women out there…" They all motioned to do as she says until Kaoru pointed to one of them. "You. Stay. I'll talk to you first."

The man grinned in victory while the others simply glared at him before going about their own business as she had told them to.

"So… um, Kaoru-sama?" he started.

"Just call me, Kaoru," she corrected.

"Well, I'd like to let you know that I am the head of my father's oil company and we are making the best profit out of all the men here… plus, I've been considered handsome by all the other maids at the other mansions I've been at…"

'Let me guess, the mansions were whore houses?' Kaoru thought to humor herself.

"But, I must say, you do look beautiful tonight," he bowed to kiss her hand. Kaoru merely smiled at his actions, allowing him the privilege to kiss her hand. He gave her a conceited smirk, as if he had already won her heart. "Would you… marry me?"

"Why… sir! We just met! I don't think we are allowed to marry just yet!" Kaoru exclaimed in a ladylike manner, pretending to be ruffled by his statement.

"Don't worry, my darling," he stated coolly, getting up from and putting his arm around her waist. "We'll get more acquainted after the honeymoon."

Kaoru's patience was wearing thin with this man. She fanned herself with a feather fan glittered with jewels to calm her temper down. After all, it would be very rude to hang your guest form the ceiling. She pointed to another man that wanted to talk with her before.

"You, sir, if you would, please rid this man from my presence and I shall acquaint myself with you."

"Gladly," he replied, leaving the woman he was talking with to push the other man out of the way.

"Excuse me, sir! But I was talking to Kaoru first!"

"You are excused. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave Jou-chan here alone, that would be very nice." (Guess who this is.)

"But-"

"Didn't you hear her say for me to get rid of you?"

The man let out his last huff and stomped away with steam coming out of his ears.

"Thank you, sir," Kaoru said, tapping the tall man on the shoulder.

"No need for formalities here, Jou-chan! We're all friends, right? You can call me Sanosuke, or Sano for short." He put his arms around her in a friendly sort of way.

For some reason, Kaoru felt safe around this man. He seemed genuine enough compared to all the other ruffians that occupied this room.

Before she could control herself, Kaoru blurted right out," Do you want to marry me?"

Sano looked at her, as if her statement shocked him. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and answered," Well… now that you think about it. I don't want to. That foxy maid I was talking to over there caught my eye, but my father implored me to take home a suitable wife. I don't think a maid could cut out to his taste." He slapped his mouth in realization that he spoke more than what was necessary.

"Please don't tell, Jou-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! If the guys down at the pub were to hear this they would-"

Kaoru interrupted him with her laughter. She patted him on the shoulder happily. "No worries, Sano-kun! Oh, that was so funny! Hold on! Let me catch m brea-" She took in a huge gulp of air and exhaled it. "Ok, ok. I'm calm now."

"So… you mean you're not surprised that I like a maid?"

Kaoru looked at him with a "Whatchu talkin' 'bout boy?" kind of look on her face. "Surprised? Why would I be surprised?"

"Well, I mean, uh," he stuttered," Aren't all noble girls like that? They all cry when they get rejected or something…"

"Rejected?" Kaoru laughed out," Oh, man, you're funny, Sano-kun! You know that?"

"I am?"

"I'm sorry. You obviously have no interest in me, and I have no interest in you. It just feels so refreshing to be with someone as genuine as you! It feels kind of good actually!"

Sano merely nodded at the girl's strange actions. He grinned, knowing that his night won't be such a waste of time after all.

---

Soujiro got past the guards easily. Even if he didn't have his mask on, getting into the masquerade would have been a cinch. His heart fluttered as he walked pass the door to enter the ballroom.

He couldn't get Kamatari's words out of his head.

-Flashback

"_Kamatari-san?" Soujiro asked as his butler groomed his hair. _

"_Mm?" Kamatari answered absentmindedly, his hands going about on their own. _

"_What if Kaoru-chan doesn't see me?" A loud bonk was heard. "Ow! What'd you do that for, Kamatari-san!" Soujiro exclaimed, clutching the area of his head where Kamatari hit him with the brush. _

"_Don't be so pessimistic, Sou-chan," he scolded," You and Kaoru-chan are lovers now, yes?" Soujiro nodded his head hesitantly. He was sure that Kaoru considered him as a lover, right? "Good, then she will most definitely recognize you even with your mask on." _

"_How do you know?" This time, Soujiro ducked from the brush that was swung at him, but the it him anyway because it came back for the second time. "Ow!" _

"_Sou-chan, don't be so stupid! Have you lost all faith in your woman, already? That's not supposed to happen until 2 years **after** the wedding!" _

"_I have faith in her, it's just that-" _

"_No buts, Soujiro. Have faith. That is what love is about after all. You must devote yourself wholly and unconditionally." _

_Soujiro didn't reply. He knew that he shouldn't say anymore when Kamatari calls him by his whole name. He knew that Kamatari was talking about what he did for Shishio, what he did even after he died. _

_He nodded and said," Thank you, Kamatari-san." _

_His butler looked at him disbelievingly before he continued brushing his master's hair with a satisfied smile on his face. "No probs, Sou-chan. I'm just doing what best for my Sou-chan and Kaoru-chan." With that, Kamatari pulled at both of Soujiro's cheeks to make a smile. "Now look in the mirror and tell me what you see." _

"_I see an idiot pulling at my reddening cheeks," he replied while Kamatari kept his hold on Soujiro's face. _

"_Good," he giggled, letting go of his cheeks and patting them affectionately," Now get a move on! Don't want your damsel in distress to be waiting for you, now do you?" _

-End Flashback

Soujiro saw her, the one that he sought on finding this whole time. He motioned to greet her… that is, until he saw someone beat him to it and grabbed **_his_** Kaoru to kiss her deeply. His eyes widened and his heart wrenched. He walked away, not seeing the desperate look Kaoru was giving him.

----

thundersister: That's it! I'm sorry for making a cliffhanger! (No I'm not!) I can't believe that I made this chapter on the same day as chapter 4! That's really amazing! (For me, that is.) And I didn't want to post it because I wouldn't get more reviews now would I? (Hahaha, I'm so evil.) And I won't be posting chapter 6 (I haven't done it yet) until next week, after I go to San Diego yet again. (See Chapter 4 Ending Author's Note)

Is there any of you out there that know the Japanese pop sensation, Gackt? If you do, and if you're a hardcore fan or just a friendly reviewer, I'd like to let you know that his birthday was on July 4th! **_Happy Belated Birthday, Gackt-sama!_**

Now, for review replies!

"Oro" Object: Oro? Oreo? As in the cookie?

Another Baka: Hey… what's the huge grin for?


	6. Won't That Be Fun?

Author's Note: I'm back! And rearing to go! I thank you all that reviewed me! You are my one and only inspiration! Not even my best friend reads my work! (And that's sad… for real.)

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

_Soujiro saw her, the one that he sought on finding this whole time. He motioned to greet her… that is, until he saw someone beat him to it and grabbed **his** Kaoru to kiss her deeply. His eyes widened and his heart wrenched. He walked away, not seeing the desperate look Kaoru was giving him. _

-Chapter 6

Kaoru laughed. She was happy now that she had found someone to talk to. Sano was quite the chatterbox, but his topics of conversation were most interesting. There was this one time when he and his friends went fishing and a giant Koi fish leaped out of the water and ate half of their small boat.

Sure, she didn't believe one word of it, but it was better than listening to arrogant heirs talk about how handsome they think they are and how rich their family is.

After their conversation about Megumi, the maid he liked, and Soujiro, the man Kaoru liked, Sano agreed to help Kaoru with him in exchange for Kaoru helping him with Megumi.

In only one night, the two had grown accustomed to the other's presence that they considered themselves so close that they were practically siblings.

Sano was the only one that noticed the heated glares he had received from the other males in the room and the shady looks Kaoru received from other women. He decided against telling Kaoru, who was oblivious to the whole thing. She wouldn't mind other women get jealous of her, but Sano suspected that Kaoru would feel at least guilty knowing that she was the cause for the men to glare at him.

Then, there he was, the one person that Kaoru waited for. Sano recognized him. He met him during a council meeting in Matsue and they instantly became best buds.

But his joy was merely brief when one man had decided that **_now_** was the perfect time to grab Kaoru by her wrist and kiss her deeply in front of everyone. Now they'll all think that they're together now!

He saw the shock and hurt in his friend's eyes as he walked away. Sano glanced at Kaoru to see her trying to wrench out of the man's grasp, but he was holding her head tightly. As soon as she was free, she looked after Soujiro with a desperate, regretful look in her face.

Sano knew what he had to do. He walked over to catch up to Soujiro.

"Sano-kun!" Kaoru cried out. Sano heard the distress in her voice and curtly turned to nod at her with a comforting smile on his face before going back to get Soujiro.

---

Soujiro couldn't believe it. Kaoru-**his Kaoru**- did that to him! He didn't know what to think anymore so he walked outside (more like dashed outside) to get little 'air'. Thank goodness that the guards weren't present. They were dismissed from their post after the ballroom has been secured.

"Soujiro!" someone called after him.

He ignored the voice and continued 'walking'. It wasn't until said person grabbed his arm and twisted him around that he paid attention to them.

"What do _you_ want!" he managed to croak out.

Sano was a bit taken back by his friend's flustered state, but he did not lose face. "I just wanted to let you know, it's not what it seems. Kaoru loves _you_! And only you!"

Soujiro 'tsk'ed and retorted," Why would she love someone like **_me_** when she has someone like **him**!" Seeing that Sano didn't have a reply in the next 3 seconds, he used his Shukuchi and escaped from the masquerade.

Sano, for once out of his whole life, was speechless. Never has he seen Soujiro look so… so… _hurt_. Hell, he's never seen Soujiro become angry, sad, or even irritated! He always had that eerie smile on his face. The same scene that made him flabbergasted was the one that hurt him the most.

_Soujiro retorted," Why would she love someone like **me** when she has someone like **him**!"_

He knew what Soujiro was talking about. He knew what Soujiro did for a living. And, for once, he wished that Soujiro **didn't** have that job.

---

The party was over. The servants were cleaning up after Kaoru's guests.

Kaoru was up in her room, sobbing over what happened. Well… more like plotting her revenge on that man. "Ooh! That man! He makes me so mad! One day, I'll smack that portentous smirk off his damn face!"

"Now, now, Kaoru-sama… Take it easy," Misao comforted, serving her mistress with comfort food such as imported chocolate from Germany and tofu fried with light oyster sauce.

Kaoru stabbed the poor tofu before flinging it in her mouth to chew the life out of it.

"Umm…. Kaoru-sama. I believe you should go easy on the poor thing…" Misao said, not liking how the food she cooked with her own hands was being treated," What would Soujiro-sama say if he sees you eating like this?"

With this comment, Kaoru swallowed the bean curd and sniffed. Tears poured out from her eyes as she bent her head down, the tears cascading down her cheeks only to pour down upon the unsuspecting tofu. "He wouldn't say anything, he-he-he hates me now!" Kaoru whimpered as she tried to will the tears away with the back of her hands.

Misao was immediately by her side. She took away the tray of food and placed them on the table next to her bed. The handmaid took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed Kaoru eyes with them. "Come now, Kaoru-sama! He doesn't hate you! He'll never hate you!" She rubbed her mistress's back motherly.

"Yes he does! He hates me now!"

"Please don't cry, Kaoru-sama! Dry your tears! You're soaking my hand-made tofu! Please don't let it soil, Kaoru-sama! Don't waste good tofu! Please stop crying!"

Kaoru abruptly stopped and sniffed to prevent her nose from running too. "Ok," she said shakily," I'll stop… for…the… (sniff) for the tofu."

"All right, that's better," Misao said, not satisfied with how she stopped crying only for the sake of tofu, but she had to make do with what she had. "Now, I want you to go to sleep! I want you better by morning. Understand? And that means no more crying." Kaoru nodded and crawled under her covers.

"Goodnight, Kaoru-sama."

"Goodnight, Misao."

"Pleasant dreams."

Even after Misao shut the door and turned off the lamp, Kaoru just couldn't sleep. Then, she thought about what she would do tomorrow. She made a small grin and closed her to drift off into her dream world.

---

It was night. No one was awake except for one person. The brunette sat at the desk of his father's study, wiping the blade of his sword with a mischievous smile on his face. There were no candles and the only thing that illuminated the room was the moon's light.

Papers were spread all over the desk. All of them were information on a certain man from the ball; where he lived, what business he owns, who his father is, etc.

"Ah, the moon is so beautiful tonight," Soujiro said to no one in particular, continuing his motion with the cloth over his sword. He looked down affectionately at his weapon. "My dear sword, we're going to have such a wonderful time tomorrow night. And do you know why? " His response was silence, but he kept on talking. His bangs hid his eyes and he smiled, a truly deranged smile. "We're going to make it rain red. Don't you think that would fun, my dear sword?"

He looked up at the moon. "I'm sure _that'll_ teach people to refrain from touching what is ours."

----

thundersister: I'm sorry that it's so short. I truly am. (And I mean it too.). Can you believe that I did this chapter, chapter 5, and chapter 4 all in the same day? Wow. I do believe that today is the first for everything.

I decided **_not_** to make a lemon because I am so disappointed with my reviewers. I didn't even get what I asked for. So this is punishment. There won't be lemon.

Now that that's over with, now for the review replies!

: It's my birthday?

Some Slut: Unfortunately, because of the circumstances, there will be no lemon, though there _might_ be a slight lime in my upcoming fic. I'm still a kid, huh? I'm turning 13 on the last day of August. Anyway, I learn all this from reading other lemons and health class.

"Oro" Object: Err… nice name. 200+ hits is not that much compared to so many others.

Female Hitokiri Battousai: You're graduating! How come I wasn't informed about any of this! I want this fanfic to be entered. I don't think there'll be a new one coming up soon, school is starting for me.

Anonymous Freak: looks around I'm still alive, aren't I?

Mai Nguyen Trinh Nguyen: cocks gone at your head Who told you that! By the way, nice name, Nguyen is my friend's boyfriend's last name.

FAN: You think it's good but you haven't paid much close attention? That's a first…

Mysterious Samurai: Yes, I am very naughty. (At least that's what my friends tell me.)


	7. To Leave

Author's Note: I'm back!

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

"_Ah, the moon is so beautiful tonight," Soujiro said to no one in particular, continuing his motion with the cloth over his sword. He looked down affectionately at his weapon. "My dear sword, we're going to have such a wonderful time tomorrow night. And do you know why? " His response was silence, but he kept on talking. His bangs hid his eyes and he smiled, a truly deranged smile. "We're going to make it rain red. Don't you think that would fun, my dear sword?" _

_He looked up at the moon. "I'm sure that'll teach people to refrain from touching what is ours."_

-Chapter 7

Kaoru's internal alarm clock told her to get up. It was barely 5 in the morning, not even the sun was up yet. She sleepily walked to her window and opened it, shivering as the cold winds of autumn danced around her body.

"Today's the day," Kaoru said to herself softly," Mom, I've going to live like you did."

---

Misao was in the servant's quarters sleeping like no tomorrow. After all, caring for someone that was crying their eyes out on your well-earned tofu can be quite tiring. She turned in her cotton sheets, bending in a fetal position so the short blanket can accommodate her chilly feet.

Out of the silence of the mansion, Misao heard a crash and an audible," Oh shit!" but shrugged it off as her imagination when she fell asleep again.

---

Kaoru had already packed her essentials in a large woolsack she had been saving for occasions such as these. Her hair was tangled, courtesy of her own doing, and some strands were sticking up form above her head. She was clad in a peasant's tunic and her feet were covered in only a pair of straw shoes… if one could even call it shoes. It was more of a thin covering. The girl tiptoed across the hallways, wary because even _one_ wrong step can wake up the whole household.

Kaoru continued walking, her head turned in the other direction to make sure no one was following her. Because of this, Kaoru bumped into a table that carried a very expensive vase. "Oh shit!" she whispered heatedly, instantly slapping her mouth with both of her hands.

She froze, making sure not to make a sound in case someone heard the crash. After a few minutes of making sure the vase was taken care of, Kaoru walked out the door, her heart beating. All her life, she'd waited for this moment to come, but, now that she's finally here, Kaoru wasn't so sure anymore.

'No, Kaoru,' she thought to herself,' you've got to do this. For mom. For Misao… For Sou-kun.'

At long last, she creaked the door open and walked out.

---

Misao didn't perceive the shards of broken vase tucked carefully behind the table as she walked right past it with a tray of warm oatmeal in her hands. "Kaoru-sama!" she sang out, knocking on the door with one hand while holding the tray with another," You're breakfast is ready! It's your favorite! Oatmeal!"

There was no answer, not even the shuffling sound of bed sheets. Misao snorted. "Are you indecent in there!"

When there was no reply again, the maid decided to barge in without permission.

"Hm?" She noticed that her mistress's bed was neatly made, not a wrinkle in sight. 'That's odd. She almost never makes her bed.' And that's when she saw a piece of paper laying upon the folding sheets.

Dear Misao, 

I am truly sorry that I left the mansion without taking you with me. But it was time for me to go. I just had to. I'm sorry if my father does anything to you out of anger. I didn't mean for things to go this wrong. But I've already decided. Remember how I always wanted to live as my mother had? Well, I'm living it. I hope you'll be happy for me, knowing that I'm happy as well. Tell Aoshi that his student dropped out… and be happy with him… please. For me?

Sincerely, 

Kaoru

Misao dropped the tray she was holding and fell upon her knees, ignoring the cuts she had received from the shattered glass. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she only said one thing," Kaoru-sama."

---

Aoshi glanced at his watch. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. When he had received word that his student would be staying in Matsue for a few weeks, he felt a bit irritated. 'Why does the teacher have to follow the student!' But, after all, he was talking about Kaoru here, the one that saw through his icy exterior, the one that matched him up with Misao.

'I guess travel can do me some good.' He arrived at the Kamiya's Matsue mansion. He opened the door only to be greeted by a loud crash. Aoshi instinctively knew that it came from his pupil's room and rushed up there immediately, abandoning his luggage at the front door.

"Misao!" he yelled," What's going on here!"

The maid remained unmoving from her kneeling position on the floor. The Latin tutor crouched in front of her, shaking her shoulders in order to get her to talk.

"Misao! Tell me! What happened?" he asked calmly, trying not to wipe her tears away. There were more important things. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Kao-Kaoru-sama," the girl choked out on her own tears," Kaoru-sama…"

Aoshi's patience was wearing thin. "Misao… please tell me what happened."

She choked out again, this time loudly," Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama's gone!" Misao shook uncontrollably, as if she was being possessed. "Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama left me alone! She's not coming back! She's not coming back!"

"Wait! Hold on!" Aoshi pleaded, waiting until he had fully digested what Misao had said," What happened to Kaoru?"

Misao managed to point at the letter laying on the bed and continued sobbing hysterically. "Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama left me! She left me!"

Aoshi read the letter and his eyes widened at what it said.

----

thundersister: I'm sorry again. It's so short. I must suck. XD Trust me, I'm getting to plot as quickly as possible. If I go too fast, you won't understand the characters and how they act as such.

Take Misao for example. Usually, maids just go "Oh no!" or "Oh dear!" when their mistress has gone missing, right? But Misao acted quite differently… as you can tell.

After all, I don't aim at making the story more entertaining… (Well, I actually do but that's 2nd on my priority list) I aim at making it better.

Now that I got that off my chest, time for questions!

**Q: I hope Sou will realize this soon though…/or/ I hope Sou will know about this soon…. **

A: Know what! Know what! I'm the author here! I'm supposed to know these things!

**Q: Why didn't you let Kaoru run after him!**

A: Because, my dear reader, if she did then that would produced a far different ending to this story than I originally planned.

**Q: NOOO! LEMONS! AAHH!**

A: Hahaha! It's good to know that there are others out there craving for some sexual Sou/Kao excitement! But, unfortunately, due to the circumstantial drama in my life, and my selfish reviewer needs, you won't find your wanted lemon here. **BUT** I might post a slight lime in my next fic. So I hope you'll all review it even more than you did this one.


	8. And To Be Found Again

Author's Note: I might update a little slower than usual. A lot of things have been going on. I know that the events are not matched up with the passing of time! Please ignore that! In the first chapter, it was the ending of summer and beginning of autumn. And the previous chapters were speeding through the fall season. In the next chapter it'll be winter. Ok!

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

She choked out again, this time loudly," Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama's gone!" Misao shook uncontrollably, as if she was being possessed. "Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama left me alone! She's not coming back! She's not coming back!"

"Wait! Hold on!" Aoshi pleaded, waiting until he had fully digested what Misao had said," What happened to Kaoru?"

Misao managed to point at the letter laying on the bed and continued sobbing hysterically. "Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama left me! She left me!"

Aoshi read the letter and his eyes widened at what it said.

-Chapter 8

It was late in the morning and the sun was high in the sky. Kaoru sat under the shade of a large oak tree, fanning herself with her hand as sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"It's autumn already but it's still hot!" she sighed to herself. She untied her large woolsack and picked a small red bean bun out of it. She took small bites out of it. After all, the slower you eat, the faster you'll get full. So you don't have to waste food.

Kaoru gave another tired sigh and looked around at her surroundings. 'I'm still in the forest. Ok, let's see, you have currently only 10,000 yen with you. (Approximately $100) How will you earn a living?'

"This is harder than I thought it would be…" the girl softly said to herself," How did my survive this and _still_ end up being the wife of a baron?"

Then, a thought crossed her mind. Kaoru held her head in her hands and yelled to no one in particular," She wasn't my dad's whore was she!"

---

Aoshi crunched the letter he was holding in his hand and turned to the distressed maid with a determined look on his face. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and held it out to the sobbing girl.

"Misao, dry your tears," he said. It was more of an order than a plea.

"Bu-But Kaoru-sama! She's not- not coming back!" Misao cried, refusing the offered cloth.

"Exactly," Aoshi retorted, placing the handkerchief on the maid's head seeing that she will not take it," So, as her loyal servants, it is our duty to make sure she is safe from harm while placing her happiness above our own." He had to admit, his lethargic student had latched herself onto a soft spot in his heart and has no intention in letting go.

Misao dabbed the handkerchief on her tears and abruptly stopped crying though the tearstains were still apparent on her face. She looked up obediently at her love interest and her mistress's tutor and asked," So what are we going to do now, Aoshi-sama?"

"Simple," was his casual reply as he neatly folded the paper parcel and shoved it into his pocket," You pack your things. We're going to find her and make sure she stays out of trouble. Who knows what kind of fights she's bound to brew out on the streets."

Misao flashed him a bright smile and nodded eagerly, dashing to the maid's quarters to pack all her necessary belongings.

'I hope you're not in _too_ much trouble, Kamiya,' he mused,' Or else you're getting double work. You're slacking off on your studies.' He chuckled to himself at the though of Kaoru whining at the work being pushed to her.

---

Kaoru had made her way out of the forest and into the town's own bustling marketplace. 'Wow,' she thought to herself in admiration,' This is so much better than all the wares that my father's merchants offer me. All this jewelry look so simple yet they're so beautiful!'

She looked at the fish, tofu, and other foods that the marketplace had up for sale, but Kaoru shook her head to rid herself of her hungry thoughts. 'I have to save money! It's all I have and I certainly can't go to father for more!' But a growl from her stomach contradicted with her. She let out a defeated sigh.

"I might as well." Kaoru reached into her pocket and found that there was nothing there. She hurriedly looked through her pocket and found a hole in the bottom. Sticking her finger through it and finding nothing but air. Kaoru flailed her arms in the hair and sighed yet again.

"I give up! I lost my money and I don't have anyplace to sleep in! Great! Just great!" Not looking where she was going, Kaoru walked straight into what seemed to be a brick wall.

"I didn't know that _you _would be here," an amused voice rumbled from the now _talking_ brick wall," Kaoru-san."

Kaoru looked up to see none other than her Latin tutor. "Aoshi-kun!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a cheery voice rang out from behind him.

Kaoru gasped," Misao-chan!"

---

Yells and grunts were heard from a clearing in the forest. Soujiro, in his usual attire (you know, the one he wore in his battle with Kenshin), was training. The tree he was facing had many severe scars on its bark, slashes only a sword could make.

Satisfied with how little bark was left on that side of the tree, the young swordsman stabbed a stick into the ground in the middle of the clearing and placed a figure made of straw upon its point.

Soujiro stood next to the wounded tree and, in an instant; the straw person had been slashed into 5 pieces. To ordinary people, it would seem as though Soujiro hadn't moved at all, but, to expert fighters, he had merely stepped on the side of one tree and pushed himself toward another tree as he slashed through the straw person that stood in the middle.

He stepped on one of the pieces that was supposed to be the head and looked down upon his sword. A ray of sunlight, peering from in between one of the branches, reflected off of the blade. Soujiro wiped the sword with his thumb, smiling gently as his blood ran down his hand and onto the straw pieces.

"What is that, my dear?" He asked, putting up his sword to his ear as if it was talking," Is _this_ how you plan to kill that redheaded bastard from the ball?" Soujiro shook his head slowly. "Oh no, no, no. That's not how we kill, my dear. That is too subtle. We must take our time, and splash his blood on the walls. Or else those fools of a bodyguards of his might think he just fainted on the floor."

Soujiro paused, letting his sword 'speak'.

"Hm? Ah, yes! Silly me! How could I forget? I have a mission to accomplish before my own personal agenda. Oh well." He carelessly slung his sword over his shoulder and walked away in a happy manner, leaving the broken straw person on the floor. Soujiro smiled at the weapon leaning on his shoulder. "What's that? Don't worry, we can always kill him tomorrow night."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the setting sun. "Be thankful, Kenshin Himura. Your life has just been lengthened by one more night."

----

thundersister: Well… it's longer than the last chapter. That's for sure… Now that I have finally put up this chapter, I'm sure that those of you that were paying attention will give me an educated and well-informed guess as to who was the mysterious bachelor that dared to kiss Kaoru in front of our dear Sou-chan.

If you don't know who he is… then I pity you, from the bottom of my heart and with deepest sincerity.

**Important Notice! **

And here's something I know you guys don't want to hear… but has made a new rule stating that you can't reply to your reviewers in you chapters. They even banned this one author for putting the replies in her chapter. So, please help us by signing a petition! To help, just review me and put in you email address somewhere in there and tell me that you want to join! Please! I beg you! If I find at least 10 people that help with the petition I will update **_2 chapters in one day!_**


	9. Protective Maid

Author's Note: Blah! I am Count Dracula! Blah! Fear me! pauses Hahaha! LoL! I'm so stupid!

Another thing, for those of you that wanted to join the petition, I'm sorry to have told you this later on in the game, but you have to be a member of in order to make your signing valid.

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

"_Hm? Ah, yes! Silly me! How could I forget? I have a mission to accomplish before my own personal agenda. Oh well." He carelessly slung his sword over his shoulder and walked away in a happy manner, leaving the broken straw person on the floor. Soujiro smiled at the weapon leaning on his shoulder. "What's that? Don't worry, we can always kill him tomorrow night." _

_He stopped in his tracks and looked at the setting sun. "Be thankful, Kenshin Himura. Your life has just been lengthened by one more night."_

-Chapter 9

The three acquainted people now sat in a restaurant, waiting for their dinner, courtesy of Aoshi, who was actually willing to pay the bill.

Misao was clinging to her mistress's arm and rubbing her head against it, squealing," Oh, Kaoru-sama! I missed you so much! I thought you would truly be gone forever!"

Kaoru laughed at her maid's actions and replied," It's only been a day, Misao!"

"Yes, yes, but it's too long to be away from you, Kaoru-sama!"

Kaoru laughed again. "I'm glad you missed me."

"Thank you for waiting!" a waitress exclaimed, the party's food in her hands.

"Thank you," they all said as the woman placed the food on the table. Aoshi reached into his coat and handed the waitress her tip.

With a blush creeping to her cheeks, the woman nervously thanked Aoshi but shyly declined it. "Oh no, sir! I-I can't!"

But Aoshi wouldn't have it. He grabbed her hand and put the money in it, closing her fingers around the money. "No, I insist."

"Well, um, tha-thank you, sir." The waitress bowed and left hurriedly, her face flushed.

Kaoru giggled and playfully nudged her tutor with her elbow. "You still got the good ol' 'handsome charm' don't you, Aoshi-kun?"

The man took a sip of his tea and responded calmly with a soft hint of amusement in his voice," Whatever do you mean, Kaoru-san? I do no such thing to ensure a discount next time we come in here."

Kaoru and Misao laughed goodheartedly. "Now that's the iceman we know!" With much mirth and joy, the trio of friends ate happily into the night.

---

"Um… Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, Kaoru's possessions in her arms along with her own. "Why did you order only one room?"

"Because it would be a waste to order another when we can use one just fine," Aoshi said, unpacking his things on one of the tables.

"What? But, Aoshi-sama! What would all the other people think! Not to mention, Kaoru-sama will be sleeping here too! Who knows what rumors they might spread of us!"

"There's no need to worry, Misao-chan," Kaoru commented encouragingly, taking her stuff from her maid's arms and dumping them on one of the beds. "We can use one bed and Aoshi-kun can use the other."

"What are you saying, Kaoru-sama!" Misao panicked," I can't share a bed with you! You are my mistress! I'm lowly! I'm-" Misao paused for a moment before saying. "Ah! It's all right, Kaoru-sama! I can sleep on the floor!"

She took one of the blankets and spread them on the ground. Lying upon it, Misao emphasized her statement. "Look, see? It's fine."

Aoshi just ignored the whole scene completely; sitting on the chair with a lamp on next to him as he read a book he had conveniently packed in one of his suitcases.

Kaoru clicked her tongue in annoyance and motioned for her handmaid to get up. "Misao, get up. It's fine. Besides, outside of the mansion, we're on equal terms."

"But-"

"No buts!" Kaoru ordered, tucking herself into the blankets after spreading her possessions around the room. "Now I want to wake up and find you next to me, ok?" Kaoru turned the other direction and gave another sigh of exasperation. "Jeez, Misao-chan. You make it sound so dirty."

Misao sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I guess I just can't compete with you, can I, Kaoru-sama?"

"Nope, goodnight, Misao-chan."

"Goodnight, Kaoru-sama."

"Goodnight, Aoshi-kun."

The tutor looked up from his book, pushed up his reading glasses with his and finger, and mumbled an audible," Goodnight, Kaoru-san."

---

Aoshi had just finished his book when the clock chimed at the 12th hour. "Midnight already?" he grumbled to himself. He was about to make his way to his bed, but he spied a figure in the shadows, sitting next to Kaoru's sleeping form.

"Misao?"

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"You're still up at this hour?"

"Of course. I have to watch over Kaoru-sama at all times, until sleep comes to claim me."

Aoshi reached out and cupped her face in his hands. He trailed on the bluish skin under her eye with his thumb. "It looks like you're still battling it out with sleep, aren't you? You should go to bed. Kaoru-sama will be fine in the morning."

Aoshi took off his coat and was about to crawl under the covers but stopped when Misao retorted," Are you sure about that, Aoshi-sama?"

He looked up at her with interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how I said it. Are you sure that Kaoru-sama will be fine by morning?"

After a long pause between the two unmoving people, Aoshi broke the silence. "Explain, Misao."

She turned around to face him with a strained smile on her face. "It's nothing, Aoshi-sama. Goodnight." With that, the maid slipped under the covers next to her slumbering mistress. Aoshi knew she was wide-awake though her eyes were closed.

Seeing that he won't get an answer from her anytime soon, Aoshi nonchalantly shrugged it off and did the same. "Goodnight, Misao," he muttered. The maid needn't explain to him. He should've known. He had almost forgotten about that incident completely.

It was years ago. Aoshi had forgotten how many exactly, but he knew that it was a long time in the past.

_-Flashback_

_Aoshi was still a young man back then. His family was in the middle-class so he worked as a tutor for all the spoiled little children of the rich swine that occupied the top of the social ladder. _

_He personally hated his students, except for one that was a bit different from the rest. Yes, he admitted, she was spoiled like all the others. But her intentions were just so… odd. _

_Whenever Aoshi concluded it was break time, a moment in her studies that Kaoru absolutely looked forward to, she would run out into the garden and just plop down on the grass with a girl around her age, if not younger. He had always thought that all rich people treated their servants like shit. _

_And he was right, but that's not the point here. The point **is** that not all rich people treated their servants like shit all the time. Kaoru was the perfect example. When Kaoru was younger, and she didn't know any better, that cute little brat, she had always thought that servants were there to attend to her every wish and whim. She was right. _

_But one day, a homeless girl by the name of Misao ended up at their door. She was mute, clothed in dirty rags, and literally thrown at the Kamiya doorstep in hopes that they would at least provide a home for her. _

_Lord Kamiya (have I ever mentioned his name in the first chapters? If I did, please let me know) didn't want another daughter so putting Misao to work, as a servant, would suffice. _

_All the other workers paid no heed to the little girl. Even Lord Kamiya ignored her after the first few days of her arrival. _

_But by sheer luck, Kaoru just so happened to be bored to death at the time it was Misao's turn to clean her mistress's room, and tried to get the little maid to talk. Now, I want you all to remember that Kaoru was young, innocent, naïve, and, to put it bluntly, stupid at the time. _

_She went up to the mute girl and directly asked," Why do you smell?" _

----

**Kaoru**: How dare you make me say that! I don't want to be mean to Misao-chan! How dare you! (chases the author around the place)

Thundersister: I'm sorry! It was absolutely necessary! I just wanted to be a little different than all the author's that try to portray rich kids like Kaoru. Have you ever wondered why all the times that Kaoru is a rich girl, she is written as a nice, unselfish person?

Haven't you ever thought for one moment that she was raised to become one of the small brats? Think about origin here people!

**Kaoru**: That made no sense, you stupid authoress! (whacks head with a fan)

Thundersister: Ow! (cries) Oh well. I'd like to remind you all that the flashback is still going on so the beginning of the next chapter will be in italics.

_**Important(ahemnotreallyahem) Notice! **_

_Ugh… (yawns and moves shoulders around to enhance the non-existent circulation) Man, I'm sorry you guys. Things have been hectic lately. I finally got the book I'm required to read for the summer. Plus, I have to do this reader-response journal due on the first day of school… Bummer… _

Make up your minds people! It's either vacation or not! If it's vacation then why are you giving us homework!

(sighs in defeat) Ah, nothing you can do about it. Well, I've been thinking about making an account in What do you guys think? Besides, if you have read my profile, then you must know my obsession with the manga W Juliet. I've had this idea for a fanfic for a while and it's only up until now that I've decided to take some action… (_At least **thought** of taking action, that is.) _

So be sure to check it out if it does come out! Okay! I'm watching you! (squints at screen) But don't expect it to come out anytime soon! I'm still thinking about it! (And if I take this much time to think about a simple, not really, plot line, then you are certain that it's going to be good! Review it! But, before that, review this one! You know you wanna!


	10. The Past

Author's Note: I have nothing to say here. If you do not know what a disclaimer is… (shakes head in pity)

The Winter of My Assassin Lover

-Previous Chapter

_All the other workers paid no heed to the little girl. Even Lord Kamiya ignored her after the first few days of her arrival. _

_But by sheer luck, Kaoru just so happened to be bored to death at the time it was Misao's turn to clean her mistress's room, and tried to get the little maid to talk. Now, I want you all to remember that Kaoru was young, innocent, naïve, and, to put it bluntly, stupid at the time. _

_She went up to the mute girl and directly asked," Why do you smell?"_

-Chapter 10

_The mute girl, Misao, didn't seem fazed one bit, but merely stared at her blankly. Kaoru shook her head, remembering what her father had told her a few nights before at one of his meetings. _

_---_

"_Now remember, Kaoru," her father scolded," No rude comments. It's bad to say that people smell. Let's not forget the last time that happened." _

"_Yes, father," the girl sighed. Being told something repeatedly can be very tiring. _

_---_

"_I'm sorry!" Kaoru shouted, though her yell was sincere, it seemed as though she didn't mean it. Misao didn't say anything. She just continued staring blankly at her mistress. _

"_Humph, why won't you talk to me?" Kaoru huffed. Suddenly, an idea came to her head. The little rich brat grabbed hold of Misao's wrist and run across the busy halls of the mansion with the mute girl in tow. _

_Her father had told her that in order for people to do what you want them to, you have to kiss up and be nice to them. Although kissing an ass didn't sound pleasant to Kaoru, she decided that Misao wouldn't mind if she didn't kiss a donkey for the sake of her doing whatever Kaoru wanted. _(Did that sentence make any sense at all?)

"_Let's go! Let's go!" Kaoru was excited to take her maid places, to give her maid, things, and to be with her maid. After all, most of her servants were old hags and, if they were around her age, they would politely decline any of Kaoru's generous offers. She needed a friend. And Misao was the perfect candidate! _

_---_

_From that day on, Kaoru had insisted on being with Misao 24/7, much to the dislike of the other maids who had children the age of Kaoru. _

_Day by day, the mute maid had begun to show some signs of emotion. When Kaoru saw this, she decided to celebrate… in her own way of course. _

"_Aoshi-kun! Aoshi-kun!" a little Kaoru screamed at the youthful tutor. _

"_What is it, Kaoru?" He answered, looking a little bored from all the studies. _

"_You should have seen it! Misao-chan smiled! Misao-chan smiled!" Kaoru took hold of Aoshi's hand and dragged him to the garden. _

_He mentally sighed to himself. 'This is going to be long day…' The serious-faced man caught sight of the maid, and, having brotherly affections overcome him, decided that he could at least humor the miniature brat that bossed him around with innocent vigor. _

----

thundersister: I apologize… sincerely this time… I'm sorry! (bows energetically) But you all know that I'm working on my W Juliet fanfic! (Which includes heavy thinking while lying down in a bed with the TV on.)

I know that this story is going off track. But it will come around sooner or later! I just want to clear the reason why Misao-chan is so protective first! Bear with me please!

Plus, I would've have updated a little later, but circumstances stopped me from doing so. I have two reasons.

1) School is starting on the 6th! I'm going into 8th grade! Yeah! Go me!

2) My birthday is coming up. It's August 31! And I'm turning 13! Yay! Lucky number! Ah, but I digress. I'll be going to the movies with my friend for my birthday then… we'll be doing all sorts of stuff, which does not include me writing my story!

(My parents watch me like a hawk whenever I'm on the computer! It's a wonder I ever read lemons at all!)


End file.
